Little Boys Shouldn't Be in Meetings
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Two-shot. Peter has gone missing! And Arthur isn't too happy when he finds the boy in a meeting that he shoulnd't be in. *Contains spanking of a child
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! As promised, my Christmas gift to all of you! If you don't celebrate, please enjoy anyways. Warnings in summary. Hope you enjoy! **

Little Boys Shouldn't Be in Meetings

It was a typical meeting for the allies, aka nothing was getting done. Francis and Arthur had already fought four times, China had tried to push his snacks on the other until they fell on the food and Ivan was creeping Alfred out to no end.

They decided to break for lunch and hope for the best when they came back. How are they ever to defeat the Axis if they can't get anything done ever?

Arthur was enjoy a cup of tea while trying to bloke out a certain American's loud story telling, and no it didn't help matters that he was in America for the meeting. He's had a headache since he woke up and it hasn't gotten any better.

Of course that's when his phone buzzed. Arthur groaned and answered it without looking, "Hello?"

"Hello England, it's Finland." Tino said. "You haven't seen Peter have you?"

Arthur sighed, "Not today, did he run away?" That seemed to be one of the boy's newer hobbies.

"I don't think he did with the intention of doing so." Tino said slowly. "I was hoping that he was with another nation and we just didn't know it."

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Arthur promised.

Tino didn't sound reassured, "Ok, thank you. Goodbye."

Arthur could feel that headache getting worst with the new thought about where his little brother could be. Peter use to be a cute kid that did as he was told, but recently he's become a little monster. And the worst part was that he wasn't even a teenager yet, Arthur dreaded the days that were to come.

Arthur just hoped that, cruelly enough, it would be Sweden who would find him. Arthur really didn't fancy spanking the boy, and often felt terrible for doing so afterward. Finland did try to keep Peter out of trouble with out using corporal punishment methods, but if pushed would do so. It was still generally the Swedish man that dealt out the hard punishment most of the time, and was always sure to do a good job of it.

His phone buzzed again, this time to tell him to get back to the useless meeting. Arthur rubbed his temples and threw away his tea, it wasn't any good anyways.

As promised the next hour of the meeting had passed slowly, Arthur thought they he'd have to strangle Alfred if he talked about anything off topic anymore. Then a sudden chill swept through the room.

"Aiyya, I feel like there is a ghost in here." China whispered.

Even America seemed to sense the mood, "Dude, are you serious?" It was obvious from the look on America's face that a ghost wouldn't be welcomed.

After a few more minutes of whispered discussion about the ghost Arthur had enough. "There is no ghost, can we please get on with this meeting?"

"But, what if it is a ghost?" Even France, who usually was quite sensible in cases like these was frightened.

A box in the corner of the room started to shake on it's own. "If there's a ghost, I'll take care of it with my pipe. Da?" Ivan creepily smiled and held up his proud weapon.

With a quacking voice Alfred approached the box, "Dude's it's nothing the hero can't handle."

"Are you sure, Alfred?" Ivan hummed, stepping back to watch and see if the American failed.

The box moved again, and Alfred ran back and ducked behind Arthur, "Iggy this room is totally haunted! We got to get out of here!"

Wang was already at the door with Francis close behind when the box tipped over. All of the Allies watched completely stunned as they saw what had caused the scare.

Arthur was the first to react, "Peter! What are you doing here?"

"You British jerk," Peter stamped his foot, angry that he had been caught. "I wanted to come to the meeting!"

Arthur's headache was getting worst, especially after he realized that this was the reason that the meeting was farther delayed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not a country, yet." Arthur grabbed the boy by the ear and began to lead him out of the room. He didn't want to deal with the boy's shenanigans.

Peter squirmed to get away from his brother. "I am too a country, Jerkland!"

"Aw Artie, let the little squirt go." Alfred said since he, like the rest of the Allies, had begun to recover from the scare. "It's not like anything was getting done anyways." He smiled, "That was a good prank too."

Alfred was yet another person that Arthur didn't want any trouble from. "Bugger off Alfred, I'm going to have a 'discussion' with him."

Alfred looked like he was going to say something else, but Francis stopped him and gave him a small push back to his chair. "Non, let Angleterre talk to Sealand."

Peter watched sadly as his last hope of avoiding Arthur's hard hand was taken away. He knew he was probably in for it, his big brother didn't like it when he snuck in to meetings. And he really didn't like it when Peter called him jerkland.

Arthur lead the boy into a room a few doors down, he hoped that no one would be able to hear them in there. He figured that he had embarrassed the boy enough by dragging him out of the meeting in such a fashion. Besides, there was no reason anyone should be allowed to hear him scold the boy.

Arthur rubbed his temples again, hopefully the boy wouldn't give him anymore trouble and this would all be over in a few minutes. "Now Peter, I know that you want to be a country, but you aren't recognized yet."

Peter stomped his foot, although he knew that was childish and wouldn't help his case at all. He just had to get Arthur to understand how important being a country was to him. "I don't care. I am too a country. You British jerk."

Arthur took a deep breathe, optimism only worked sometimes. "Peter, I was only going to talk to you. But that attitude that you just showed me proves to me that you need a spanking."

Peter covered his bottom with his hands and backed away. apparently he just made the wrong move, too bad he didn't realized that sooner. "See you are a jerk!" Peter whimpered.

"Peter, quite that. You're only making it worst for yourself." Arthur said taking the boy over his knee. Although Peter had broken quite a few rules he planned to let him off easy. After all, the child still would have to face his father later.

Peter squirmed and kicked in a hopeless attempt to get away, if only Arthur wasn't bigger and stronger than him. "No! You British jerk"

Arthur laid a set of five hard swats on the boy's bottom before pulling down the lad's pants and underwear. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your father about this. Finland had called me earlier worried about where you had disappeared to."

"No! You can't! He'll be mad." Peter yelled. Even though he was trying to be a big boy he could feel the tears trying to escape. "You bastard!"

Arthur stopped, shocked at what came out of the boy's mouth. He's heard all kind of insults from Peter before, admittedly most were quite childish, but none were as bad as this. "Peter Kirkland, what did you just call me?"

"A bastard!" Peter spat from his vulnerable position.

Arthur was even more shocked that Peter didn't seem to care about what he had just called him. Reaching into his back pocket Arthur pulled out a well worn leather slipper. He wasn't sure what it was that morning that told him to bring it. At the time he thought that Alfred would finally push in over the edge. Now it seemed like it was meant for a little boy's bottom.

Using a bit more force than he normally use, Arthur peppered the boy's bottom with hard smacks. "That was uncalled for Peter! You should never use that word. If I ever hear you say that word again, I will make sure that you can't sit for a week and taste nothing but soap! I'm hurt that you would use that kind of language." Despite his words, Arthur knew that he would never be able to follow through with that harsh of a punishment.

Finally something seemed to get through to Peter. Limply he hung over his brother's lap, "I'm sorry." Peter cried pitifully, suddenly feeling awful for using that word. He didn't mean to ever call some one he loved that, it just kind of slipped.

Arthur slowed down now, feeling that the boy had nearly learned his lesson. "If we had been discussing battle plans and the enemy found out they might capture you for information, I don't want that to happen. I don't want to see you in another meeting unless you were invited. Is that clear?" Arthur landed one last almighty swat on the boy's sitting spot.

"Yes, Arthur." Peter blubbered.

Arthur now felt guilty, Peter's bottom was now a dark red and had to hurt quite terribly. The Englishman pulled up the boy's pants, which got a hiss out of the boy, and pulled him up into a hug. "Oh, Peter. What am I going to do with you?"

For a few minutes Arthur just let the boy cry into his shirt, gently Arthur rubbed circles into Peter's back to calm him down. The Brit did feel terrible for spanking the boy so hard, but it seemed like the Peter would behave better for now.

Peter sniffled, "It's not fair."

"I know, but you'll be a big country some day." Arthur smiled a little, children are always in such a rush to grow up. Except for Alfred who grew up too fast and ended up being nothing more than a big kid. "Then you can come to all the boring meetings you want."

"But, I don't want to wait," Peter whined.

Arthur could understand were the boy was coming from, but he still wanted the boy to have a better childhood than the rest of them. A childhood plagued with death, war, and power struggles wasn't for anyone. "I'm sorry poppet, but you're going to have to. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Peter clutched him tighter for a second. "I don't want to go back in there. They'll know." He whimpered.

Arthur set the boy back on the ground, "You're not going back in anyways, and they won't say anything. I can guarantee you that most of them were spanked when they were younger as well." And at least one nation Arthur knew was brutally beaten, but he kept that little piece of information to himself.

Peter's blue eyes looked at him quizzically, "Really?"

Arthur gave the child a slight push out the door, "Spankings have been used to punish naughty children for a long time, don't be so surprised."

"What about you?" Peter asked eagerly.

"I- um-" Arthur was at a lost of what to say. He could lie, but then Peter would surely ask a nation that would be all too happy to tell the truth, such as Francis. "Yes, my mummy did on occasion."

Peter's eyes went really big, "You were naughty?" The boy had a hard time believing that his big brother could've ever been a naughty little boy.

Arthur was trying to catch himself, "Well, all children are sometimes and I wasn't any different." Hopefully that would keep Peter from asking anymore questions for now. "Now that's enough until after the meeting, I want you to wait for me out here."

"What?" Peter had fully expected to be granted access to the meeting, and wasn't prepared when his brother flat out told him no.

"I was serious when I said that you weren't going back in. You weren't invited to the meeting and so you will wait until it is finished." The last thing that Arthur wanted was to reward the boy by giving him exactly what he wanted after punishing him. "And don't even think of running off, or I'll be sure to paddle your bottom again."

"Yes, Arthur." Peter slumped against the wall, knowing that his brother wasn't going to relent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter sat, well not really, more of crouched, by the door for the rest of the meeting. He couldn't hear anything except when America decided to talk, but even his words were muffled.

The boy sighed and wondered how much longer was he going to have to wait with his still sore rear-end. It was so boring waiting for the meeting to end, at least if he was in the room something interesting would be going on. He smiled thinking of all the fights he's seen from sneaking in.

Although it was forever to Peter, the meeting ended much sooner than it should've. All of the Allies felt bad about Peter having to wait outside, so they ended it early. Of course, nothing was done, but they could always continue the meeting the next day. Probably nothing would get done still, but they could try.

Alfred was the first to bolt out of the room when the meeting was called to an end. He loved Sealand like a brother and had a tendency to spoil the boy.

"Hey kid," Alfred smiled down at Peter and ruffled his hair. "Was the old man really hard on you?"

Arthur was the next out, thankful China had an old remedy that had gotten ride of his headache. "Who are you calling old, you twat?"

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur, "I was asking Peter, not you."

Arthur smiled at the sight of the two anyways. Really who was more childish? Some days, the British man truly wondered. In a way, he thought it was better for Peter to have someone around that thought on the same metal level as him, if for no other reason than the boy then had someone to play with.

Peter saw his chance, since Alfred was always on his side. "He was really mean! I don't think I'll be able to sit for weeks! He used that nasty, old slipper too!" A slight exaggeration, but all too true to the boy's active imagination.

Alfred chuckled at the poorly disguised exaggeration. But, he decided to play along with it, after all he knew all too well what the ex-pirate could do with a slipper on a little boy's bottom. "Weeks huh?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! And he yelled at me a lot." Now that wasn't an exaggeration at all.

"I can bet." Alfred nodded, he still got wicked tongue lashings from the smaller man on a weekly basis. Alfred smirked, "How about we find ourselves some ice cream and forget about him?"

Peter grinned widely, this is why he loved spending time with America. After a spanking Arthur would be nicer for the next few days, Tino would cuddle with him, and Berwald would be rough, but would show he loved the boy. Alfred, who didn't spank himself, would rain or shine, spanking or no spanking would take him places and give him little presents.

"Strawberry?" Asked Peter, knowing fully that Alfred wouldn't deny his request.

"Strawberry it is!" Alfred seemed to think for a moment, then grinned. "And how about a piggyback ride because Britain is a big, old meanie?"

"Yeah!" Peter cheered. Alfred gave the best and longest piggyback rides, because of his super strength.

"What are you teaching that boy Alfred? Don't you dare think that you're too big for a spanking as well." Arthur started, although he knew it would be pointless to yell at the childish nation.

Alfred looked slyly at Peter before yelling, "Quick Peter, run away from the monster!"

Francis decided to invite himself into the conversation to take a jab at the British man. "Oui, if his hair is something to go by."

The day ended pretty nicely for Peter. He got not only strawberry ice ream but also birthday cake and superman. Arthur was about to kill the American when he saw Peter being given three scopes of ice cream. In no way did he want Peter to be on a sugar rush after all the trouble the boy had been earlier. Alfred, being Alfred, just laughed it off.

The rest of the allies joined in on the ice cream trip as well. So, as always it was crazy. Peter didn't mind, he loved it. That's why he wanted to be a country so bad, he could always travel and make cool friends.

Peter fell asleep later with a smile on his face. Maybe he should sneak in more often.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Non- no (French)

Angleterre- England (French)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! There wasn't suppose to be anymore to this story, but I was requested to continue this and so we do have a second chapter. I do have plans to write other stories with little Peter, but not for the time being. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Ameriko-chan, Chibi America, and MissyRog

Chapter 2

Peter sat in his room with his ear pressed to the door, he was trying to listen in to hear what Arthur was telling his father. Neither Berwald nor his partner, Tino, were very happy when the boy came home. They had both been very worried when they couldn't find Peter. Which would explain why he was currently in his room.

Arthur had at the very least been kind of enough to keep the lad over at America's for the night so that he wouldn't get two spankings so soon. That didn't make Peter feel any better, as it was his butt was still sore. That slipper hurts a lot!

Peter could hear Arthur explaining everything, at least these doors weren't as thick as it was at the meeting.

Speaking of, Arthur was just in the middle of explaining that. "He gave everyone quite a scare, that idiot America thought it was a ghost."

Tino chucked, "I can imagine."

"Everyone calmed down once they saw that it was him." Arthur continued. "I was just going to lecture him, until he started back talking."

Tino wasn't laughing anymore, "We've been having trouble with him in those regards as well."

"While I was giving the naughty little nipper the spanking that he was in need of," Arthur seemed to hesitate with the next part of the story. "He, um, called me a bastard."

"What!" Tino said shocked. "Where did he even hear that?"

"I'm not really sure," Arthur didn't sound too happy. "He's been around many of the other nations and they don't exactly censor themselves."

"True," Tino said, seeing the logic. "Thank you England for bringing him back home."

Peter noticed that Berwald hadn't said anything yet, that was a bad sign. The boy reached around and rubbed his bottom, knowing that it was going to hurt much worst soon.

"Berwald, I did spank him." Arthur said, making Peter blush even though he wasn't in the room. "So don't be too hard on him."

"He'll get what he deservers." Berwald grumbled, not at all pleased to hear of his son's newest antics.

Peter knew that tone of voice, that meant that his father was really angry. The boy had heard enough, he crawled into bed with his stomach in knots.

His fingers searched for a toy to cling onto for comfort. Finding the nearest stuff animal, a dog that vaguely resembled Hana, he held it tightly. Peter felt sorry for what he had done the day before, he didn't want anyone to be mad at him anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tino knew that Berwald wasn't in a very good mood, and it wasn't just because of Peter. The nation was currently suffering from a slight economic decline, and as a result was being pressured at work a lot. Tino did all he could to help is lover, short of giving him the money that is. The Swedish man wouldn't accept the money unless he thought that he couldn't fix it himself.

"Sorry about this all," Arthur said awkwardly.

Tino smiled slightly, he knew that the Brit really did care about the child and didn't like seeing him in trouble anymore than they did. "It's not your fault, we don't shoot the messagers around here."

"Well, then I must be going," Arthur said. "Alfred said that there was something he needed help with."

"Goodbye," Berwald said roughly. For both of the other men, that meant it was final.

The good news was that Arthur was now on his way back home, and Tino could now talk with Berwald alone. Which was exactly what he was going to do.

Tino followed after the larger man as he stalked off to his office, "You can't be that mad at Peter."

The Sweden sighed as he sat down in his chair, "No, but I am a bit frustrated with him."

Tino started to massage his partner's back, "He's just a boy, he doesn't know that he makes us worry so much." He said, thinking about the boy's new game of disappearing.

"Ja, but that isn't all of what he's been doing lately." Berwald mumbled, relaxing ever so slightly under Tino magic fingers. "He's getting out of control with these shenanigans and back talking. He needs to learn."

It was now Tino's turn to sigh as he stopped massaging and now was hugging the other man form behind. "I know. The other nations have told me that he's been mouthing off to them too, even Lithuania."

"I'm going to have to spank him," Berwald said, not at all surprising Tino. To be perfectly honest, the boy had deserved a spanking for quite some time now. But because of work and such, the couple had been much more lenient on the boy as of recent. Both would rather spoil the child rather than punish him. They didn't want what little time they did seem to have as a family to be spent punishing him.

"Go do what you have to," Tino said. He was glad that Berwald was the main disciplinary in the house. He knew that he wouldn't like to do it, given that the boy ended up in trouble often. He gave the man a kiss for good luck before going to make diner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter could hear his father's footsteps, as they were heavier than Tino's. The boy unwrapped himself from the now tangled blankets. He knew that Berwald was at the very least going to scold him.

The Swedish man knocked on the door before letting himself in. "Peter, we need to talk." The child strengthened his grip on the stuff toy and nodded. "You have a very naughty boy recently, and I don't like it."

"But Papa-" Peter said.

"No Peter, you are going to listen to me." Berwald said sternly. "Arthur had just informed us of what trouble you had caused for the Allies. I'm not pleased with the way that you talked to Arthur or the fact that you stalled their meeting."

Peter could easily see where this 'talk' was going. "Papa, I don't want a spanking!"

"You are getting a spanking, whether you want one or not."

"No Papa!" Peter said raising his voice. "Arthur already spanked me and it really hurt!"

"Peter lower your voice," Berwald scolded. "It will not help your case."

"But, I was already spanked once." Peter whined.

Seeing as the child wasn't going to listen, Berwald pulled the boy over his lap. "That is enough." He gave the wiggling child a hard spank on his still clothed backside. "You've been causing quite a bit of mischief." He laid several more hard swats on the boy's bottom.

Peter could feel the tears falling as his bottom started to burn anew. "This isn't fair." he complained.

Berwald didn't respond with words, he was simply to angry to do so. Instead he swiftly brought the boy's pants and underwear down and continued the spanking turning the boy's bottom red rapidly.

It didn't take too much longer until Peter was completely bawling over his father's lap feeling remorseful. He was deeply regretting his actions from the day before now. "I'm sorry Papa."

Upon hearing the boy's tearful apology he stopped the spanking. "You will cease this naughtiness, correct?"

"Yes, papa!" Peter cried hoping that his father wasn't going to spank him anymore. "I'll be good."

Berwald sighed and lifted the boy up into a hug. "I'm sure you will." He murmured as he allowed the child to cry into his shirt. Peter was his child and he wanted the boy to grow up to be a good strong nation. If some tough love was needed for him to accomplish that, then that's what Berwald would do.

Even after Peter calmed down, Berwald held his boy. He hadn't had much time for his family recently with the stress he was receiving from his job. The boy didn't seem to want to move either. Perhaps, this was what they had both needed.

"Papa?" Peter asked. "Are you still mad?"

Berwald gently patted his son's head, "No, not anymore."

Peter's bottom still hurt and it was likely that he wouldn't be sitting much for the next day or so, but he felt better knowing that his father wasn't angry at him anymore. He hated it when people got mad at him, even if he still saw his punishment as a bit unfair. There was no way that he was telling Sweden that though.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Dinner is ready if you two are."

Peter frowned, diner never is much fun when you have a sore behind. But Berwald placed him on the floor anyways, "I'm sure Tino made something good."

The boy followed behind his father, "Daddy always makes good food."

Berwald chuckled, "That he does."

The scent of dinner which seemed to fill up most of the house was easily identified as lohikeitto, which is a creamy salmon soup. Tino had also some bread sitting at the table ready for them. While it wasn't Peter's favorite meal, he did like it.

Peter wished he didn't have to stand to eat his dinner. He knew that was allowed to sit, but with his bottom in the state that it was in that didn't seem like that great of an idea.

Briefly he wondered if Tino was mad at him as well. But once dessert was brought out, all those worries disappeared. It was Rönttönen, his favorite pastry.

Tino smiled at the boy as he happily ate the food. "How about we watch a movie tonight? I think we could all use the family time."

With some of the filling stuck on his face, Peter nodded. "Can I pick the movie?"

Tino winked at Berwald, "I don't know."

"Please?" The child asked turning to his father.

"Ja," Berwald said smiling. Of course that meant that they would be watching whatever the newest children's movie was from America, but that didn't bother either of the adults.

Later that night you could find all three of them sleeping on the couch. Peter curled up in between the two adults with the movie credits rolling. A phone ringing could be heard echoing through the house, but no one would answer until the morning. The state of the nation would have to wait.


End file.
